


The Santa Ring

by KelseyWrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, GTA!AU, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyWrites/pseuds/KelseyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Ray find a double crosser in the crew and try to gather evidence for Geoff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> graphic violence, guns, death, blood, one use of the word b*tch, other regular swearing, and one use of an ableist word in regards to King Ryan.

You stare down the barrel of the gun and then up at the man holding it; Santa Claus. "Looks like your boyfriend can't help you now, sweetheart." He smiles, yellow teeth bright against the white beard. You look back at the form behind you. Claus had knocked him out before either of you could react.

You turn back around, eyebrow cocked. "Okay, one. That's not my boyfriend," you hitch your thumb behind you, "that is." You look over his shoulder and wait for him to turn. The goon's torso twists to look for the new threat and as he does, you snap into the offered opening. Your left hand wraps around his right, and you swing in so your back is against his chest. You elbow him, and as he doubles over into you, you duck, hold on his arm strong as you slam the palm of your right hand into his elbow. The crunching pop lets you know the strike was effective, his arm broken. His hand releases the gun, and from your original grip you are able to grab it before it starts to fall. In a swift motion, you have it trained on him, and you fire off a pair of shots. "And two, I don't need any help, asshole."

"Y/N!" Ray sits up quickly, then groans and holds his head in his hands as he looks around. He looks up at you and let's out the breath he was holding. "Christ, you're okay." He looks down at the dead guy next to him. "I can't believe Santa got the drop on us." You empty the bullets from the gun, pocketing them, then wipe it down and toss it next to the corpse.

"Well, I think I'm permanently on the Naughty List. Come on, cops will be here soon and we have to report in." You hold your hand out to Ray and hoist him up.

"So what was that about me not being your boyfriend?" He smiles and pulls you into his arms.

"Ray, honey. I just shot Santa and I can hear sirens. I will prove to you how much you are my boyfriend later." You kiss him quickly on the lips. "Right now we have to get you in because your head is bleeding."

\-----

"Just a concussion. You'll be fine tomorrow." The crew’s doctor sits up with a smile on her face. "Coulda been worse, you're lucky Santa had a weak swing."

"And that your girlfriend saved your ass." Geoff grumps from the corner, arms crossed as he watches. "What, were you guys necking up there?"

"Intel said he was coming from the North! So we were watching the North!"

Geoff groans and covers his eyes. "How long have you guys been doing this?! Just because Intel says North doesn't mean you just keep an eye on the North! It needs two people to keep an eye on one direction?"

"We got him in the end. Doesn't that matter?"

"Yes it matters. Though I would have preferred him alive so I could question him. We'll see if the Jones' had better luck with their target. Get your act together or I'll start splitting you up." Geoff pushes himself off the counter and walks out of the room.

"We weren't necking." Ray mumbles as he picks up his jacket.

The doctor peels her gloves off and tosses them into the trash. "Just take it easy tonight, take Y/N home and rest, but no sleeping. Check in tomorrow with me."

"Thanks Caiti." Ray slips his jacket in and turns, shaking your shoulders. "Y/N, wake up, it's time to go."

"Concussion?" You mumble as you sit up and rub at your eyes.

Ray nods. "And got reamed out by Geoff."

"Did you tell him - "

"No. I did not." Ray glances over at Caiti and she takes that as a cue to leave. Ray waits until the door is closed and he hears footsteps receding before he continues. "I did not tell him what we were really doing, as far as he's aware we were necking like a couple horny teenagers."

You hop off the table and stand next to him talking in a loud whisper. "Ray! We need to tell him!"

"I want to be sure before we go to him."

"You were like 90% sure earlier before Santa got you, and Geoff has way more connections than we do. If we think there's a traitor in the crew we have to tell him, he'll have better ways to find out for sure - and then he won't think we're incompetent at our job just because we started dating."

Ray rubs at his face, careful of the bump that covered the right side. "We'll tell him tomorrow when my head isn't threatening to split open. Now: I believe you said you were going to prove how much I'm your boyfriend?" He flashes you a smile.

"Not tonight buddy, tonight you get non-sexy Nurse Y/N."

"But you're always sexy."

"Flattering, but you still don't get sex tonight."

\-----

"You ding dongs don't think I know about Shannon?" It was the next day. It was technically your day off since you both worked last night, but you really needed to talk with Geoff. Him, Ray, and yourself stand under the bridge at Zancudo River, away from everyone, and discuss your concerns.

"Why don't you do something about her then?"

"Because when she's not being a traitorous bitch she's good at what she does for me. You know what they say kid; keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

"You do know she's behind the Santa drug ring right?" Ray says as he looks up tiredly from his spot on the hood of your car.

"What?!" You slide off the hood and go into your trunk for your laptop.

"We've been keeping tabs on her for the past month. She's been acting pretty squirrelly." Booting it up you open the file you and Ray had been gathering evidence in.

"Has she noticed the two of you keeping tabs."

"No."

"Are you sure? She's the best at what she does." Geoff turns fidgety and starts looking around. "Listen, scramble the evidence you have and send it to Ellis. Then wipe that computer and toss it so it's never found, hell toss it in the Zancudo. Get rid of any hard copies you have of everything. As soon as Ellis unscrambles it I'll take a look. Right now the two of you go home and rest. You both look like shit by the way," you flip him off tiredly "Then lay off Shannon. She does not like being followed, and she will deal with threats her own way - and if you're following her, you're a threat. Got it?" The both of you nod. "Christ I was hoping for a relatively quiet Christmas, rob a bank or two, then go to Tahiti." Geoff mumbles to himself as he walks over to his boat, hops in, then starts off down the river.

"Alright," Ray claps his hands and then winces, "home, sleep, food, and then sex, in that order."

"Home, sleep, food, sex. Got it." You both climb into the car and start the long drive home, hoping for light traffic.

\-----

"I'm going to sleep for the next twelve hours, and then we're going to order pizza and Chinese, have a quickie while we wait for it to be delivered, eat, then have more sex." Ray says as he leans on the wall of the apartment elevator. You lean next to him, then place your head on his shoulder.

"That sounds great. Let's get wings with the pizza yeah?"

"Mmm." He turns his head and kisses you. "Perfect." You lean on each other as you wait for your floor, ready to just fall into bed. You both startle at the ding of the elevator and laugh it off as you head down the hall.

"Ray, wait." You put your hand in his arm as he goes to put the key in. You point at the faint marks in the door and look at him, eyebrow raised. He groans. 

"Are you fucking serious right now?!" He angrily whispers at the door. "So what do you want to do?"

You slip your gun out and take the safety off. "We fucking deal with it so I can sleep." Ray sighs and pulls his gun out. "In quickly, door shut behind us and then hit the intruder button on the pad. Shoot to incapacitate not kill, I want fucking answers." Ray nods and slips the key in the door, pushing it open slowly. You walk in first, Ray was still hurt, even if Dr. Ward said he was clear for action you were still gonna watch out for him the next couple days.

Your eyes search the living room, the carpet was skewed but that was all you could see out of place. You move into the kitchen, gun drawn as Ray clicks shut the door and presses the button on the pad that alerted the crew that there was a problem. If Ray or you didn't check in within 10 minutes they would come busting in. Catching Ray's eyes you tilt your head to the hall closet and he nods.

He grabs the doorknob and flings the door open. Nothing. "Bedroom." He whispers. If there was anyone still in the apartment that's where they would be. You walk over and nudge the door open, quickly moving to the closet as Ray checks under the bed. You pull the door open finding nothing again. Ray gets up and shakes his head. You point at the bathroom and head over.

You grab the doorknob and the door is thrown open, slamming the door into you and sending you back against the wall. A man in a Santa suit comes barreling out gun drawn. "Gun!"

"Yup." POP POP and Santa goes down with a gurgle.

"Ray?" You look over at him, he was sitting on the floor with his back against the bed.

"I'm fine, he'll live. One in the left shoulder then the stomach. Call it in." You look down at the Santa and kick him, delighting in his pained groan.  

"I just cleaned that carpet and bloods a bitch to get out." You put the safety back on and slip the gun in your belt. "You okay to watch him?" Ray nods and you walk out to the living room to the phone. Dialing the special number that connected you to the best guy on the crew for the interrogation. "Heeey Rye-bread. I have a guest for you." You listen for a minute. "Mmhmm. Once in the shoulder and stomach. It's a Santa." You walk back to the bedroom and lean against the door frame. "Mmhm, Geoff will want to know. Yeah, our apartment. Ten minutes? Okay, we'll be waiting."

Ray looks down at the guy on the ground. "Hey buddy, you know Ryan right? The Mad King? You're gonna be meeting him soon." The man on the ground groans. "Tough break man." Ray pats his injured shoulder and stands, wobbling a bit.

"Ray, living room. Santa, stay." You point at the bleeding man with the phone. "I don't want to have to kill another fat elf." You follow Ray out to the living room and steer him towards the couch. "Sleep."

"Y/N I'll be fine until Ryan gets here -"

"Don't argue. You're falling asleep standing here. Lay down." Ray grumbles but lays down, kicking off his shoes and tucking his gun in the couch cushions. You lean down and kiss his forehead then go back to the bedroom to see what needs to be cleaned. Fuck. You guys will probably have to move again. But if Shannon was in charge of the Santa's and there was one in your apartment... Shit. You walk over to the man and kneel down. "Who sent you?" He groans. "Either answer to me or Ryan."

"He sees you when you're sleeping. He knows when you're awake. He knows if you've been bad or good."

"Alright, fine, be cryptic. Ryan's not gonna like it though."

\-----

Ten minutes later you answer the door for a pair of laundry attendants. "The stuffs in the bedroom, come on in." Ryan and Griffon walk in with the empty laundry cart and you close the door behind them. "Ray's asleep on the couch." Ryan nods and heads towards the bedroom, taking a little bottle from his coveralls and a cloth.

"How much mess?" You turn to Griffon.

"Ugh. I'm gonna have to black light the room. Bullets didn’t go through so he’s not bleeding out on the carpet, but a little bit of spray." You shake your head. "It's just a pain."

"You guys gonna be okay here tonight?" Ryan walks out with the knocked out Santa wrapped in your bedspread.

"Well we've already killed two of their friends to their knowledge. Maybe they'll give it a rest?" Ryan tosses Santa in the cart and takes something else from his pocket.

"Just in case." He holds it up and then walks over and sticks it to your wall. "Camera. Ellis will be keeping an eye out. Stay in the living room. Lock windows and the bedroom door."

"Yeah yeah yeah. I know."

"Oh we know you know sweetie, but you guys are exhausted. We're just keeping you safe. I'll be back tomorrow to help clean up." Griffon gives your shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"Thanks Griffon. Ryan, call me as soon as you find out anything, and throw that bedspread out."

"You got it kid. Get some sleep. You look like hell."

"So I've been told." You walk Griffon and Ryan out, their now heavy cart squeaking as they roll out. You walk around the apartment, locking all the windows, grab your favorite pillow which was thankfully under the bedspread, which spared it blood splatter, and walk out to the living room, locking the bedroom door. You set the window alarms and then wave at the camera before getting on the couch with Ray.

\-----

It was two hours later when you were woken up by the phone. You groan and sit up, careful not to wake Ray and answer the phone, walking into the kitchen. "Yeah?"

"He's not talking, just keeps repeating the same thing over and over."

" 'He sees you when you're sleeping. He knows when you're awake. He knows if you've been bad or good.'?"

"Yeah. He's more scared of his boss than me, which I don't run into too often."

"So why you calling?"

Ryan makes a sound if disgust. "Dr. Ward wants to treat his injuries and keep him alive." He says the last part in a mocking tone. "So she said I'm done for the night. Just wanted to let you know we got nothing and probably won't have anything till tomorrow."

"Thanks Ry."

"Go back to bed kid. I'll be keeping an eye on you for the next eight." With that the phone clicks off. You sigh and click your phone off and set it in the counter. 

"Yeah, go to bed kid; you just got killer Kringles after you and one of the most skilled members on your crew is behind it." You mumble.

"Oh honey, I'm flattered." You freeze and turn. Shannon was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, a silly elf hat with fake ears perched on her head and a wide smile plastered on her face. Coupled with the Hawaiian shirt she almost always wore, she looks ridiculous.

"Shannon. What a nice surprise." You gulp and look around for a weapon.

"Cut the bullshit. Let's go. And don't try anything funny or Ray gets it." You nod, focusing on Shannon.

"Alright." You put your hands up in view and move slowly. "Nothing funny."

\-----

"So how much does dear ol' Geoff know?" You sit across from Shannon between two Santa's in the back of a limo. She had left Ray behind, claiming she only needed you.

"About the Santa thing?"

"Yes. I know about everything else he knows," she waves her hand dismissively, "I let him know about the rest. But this one even he didn't pick up on, but you and that little boy toy of yours sure did."

"Geoff only knows that you're the ring leader. I was supposed to send him the proof this afternoon but..."

"I left you a little gift to distract you." Shannon nods at one of the goons and he pulls your laptop from under the seat. "Is all the proof on this laptop? And don't lie to me."

"We have back ups. We have a hard copy in a safe deposit box and USB sticks scattered across town in bus and train lockers."

Shannon grins broadly. "Very,  _very_  smart my dear. Who has access?"

"Just me and Ray."

"Keys?"

"Scattered across town in post boxes."

"Well isn't that just a pain in the ass. What about keys for the post boxes and I swear if you say scattered around town I will shoot you right now, then go shoot Ray, and wash my hand of this mess." You narrow your eyes at her.

"All the keys for the post boxes are in a safety deposit box in another bank that Ray and I have to open. Together. Thumb print access."

"You know, I knew I liked you. Going to great lengths just to keep the proof about a little drug smuggling safe."

"A little? Shannon you're moving enough blow for a small country."

"And bringing in  _lots_  of money my dear, don't forget that." She picks up a cell phone and dials. Whomever was in the other end picked up almost instantly. "We're going to need Ray. Don't harm him. I need him in one piece." She ends the call and looks over at you. "You and Ray will get the keys from the safety deposit box, you will hand them over to me along with a list of all the post boxes, and then I'll be done with you."

"I'm assuming by done you don't mean dropping us off on a corner and driving away?" Shannon let's out a bellowing laugh.

"Oh honey, I do love your sense of humor."

\-----

You sit in an almost empty room, dirty mattress in one corner and a bucket in the other. Christ, with the money Shannon was bringing in she could have sprung for a nicer HQ. The room was dark, almost pitch black except for the small strip that shown under the bottom of the door. You didn't know how long you had been in there when it opened and someone was shoved in.

"Hey! Hey asshole you get back here!"

"Ray."

He spins. "Y/N?"

"Yeah, hang on." You hoist yourself up and walk slowly over to him. Once in range you place your hands on his chest. He grabs your wrists and pulls you into his arms and holds you against him.

"Oh god I was so worried. Shannon?" You nod. "Shit."

"I had to tell her everything. Where all the copies of the evidence are."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it."

"She's taking us to get the keys tomorrow and then she's gonna kill us."

"She couldn't wait like a day or two? Let me rest up and get laid?" You laugh into his chest. "You know, with all the shit we do I really didn't expect to get taken out by a bunch of Santa's."

"Oh you didn't see Shannon. Big ol' fake elf ears and an elf hat. So not only are we getting killed by Santa's but by their maniacal elf leader. Which is pretty backwards but whatever."

"Well at least we'll get a good laugh before we die." 


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Ray find a double crosser in the crew and try to gather evidence for Geoff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> graphic violence, guns, blood, swearing.

You guys sit huddled on the floor together, catching a nap every so often until your door was thrown open the next morning by a Santa. He drags you both out to another part of the building. It was a nicer part of the building, one with a shower you were both told to use as a clean set of clothes was thrown at you both.

"You got 10 minutes to be presentable. Then we go to the bank."

"Yay, bank." You say sarcastically as the minion leaves. You shower together quickly, no touching or talking, just quick cleaning and dressing while still wet.

Two more of the goons walk in just as you pull your shirt on over your head, pillowcases and handcuffs in hands. They toss them over your heads, shackle your hands together and then walk the both of you out to a waiting vehicle.

“We’re miccing up both of you and putting a pin cam on yous guys, so no funny business in the bank. We’ll be watching your every move.”

“ ‘Yous guys’ Christ.” You hear Ray mutter next to you. You elbow him sharply, though you were smiling under the pillowcase. You were buckled in, wired up, and then you were off. You couldn’t tell who all was in the van, just Ray by your side on the silent drive.

It seems like forever until the van finally stops. “We’re a block away from the bank. We’re going to let you out here, you’re going to walk to the bank, get the keys, and walk back. Remember, we’ll be watching.” The pillowcases and shackles were taken off you and the side doors of the van were flung open. “Go.” You and Ray get out, you fix your hair really quick and then link your arm through Ray’s and head off down the block.

“What’s your hurry?”

“I just want to get this over with.” Ray nods. You push the door open to Maze Bank and walk across the large foyer to a teller.

“Hello. Welcome to Maze Bank. How may I help you?” The chipper girl behind the counter asks, Santa hat perched on her head.

“Hi, we need to speak with Mr. Heyman please.”

“Of course ma’am. One moment, please.” She gestures over to a waiting area off to the side and then picks up the phone. You and Ray go over and sit, Ray leaning forward, elbows on his knees as you curl up into the corner of the couch, exhausted. It’s a couple more minutes until a well dressed man walks over, his hair a mess and nice suit rumpled looking.

“Ray, Y/N, I thought it’d be a while before I saw the two of you again.” You both stand warily, and he looks between the two of you. “Everything alright?”

“Just tired.” Ray yawns behind you. “We need to get in the box.”

“Certainly. This way.” Mr. Heyman turns and walks to a secure door in the back. You and Ray follow, your eyes darting around the foyer for Shannon. You knew she had to be around, she wasn’t going to trust those bumbling Santa’s and the little mic and cameras they put on you. Oh no, she’d be here herself, keeping an eye on both of you. Unfortunately, she was also a master of disguise. 

You were drawn back to Mr. Heyman when the buzzing of the door signaled he was clear to enter, and the three of you pass into the back room. Heyman’s hand goes into his pocket and you hear a faint click as he turns to the both of you. “Alright what the fuck is going on? Ryan called and said you two have been missing since yesterday.” You and Ray rip off the mics and the cams.

“We don’t have much time, they’ll be in here searching for us quick.” You toss them into the trash and then walk to the door across the way. “Is Geoff on his way?”

“I called him as soon as you two walked in. By the time you make it to the helipad, he’ll be there.” He follows you and Ray to the door, swiping his card so the door opens revealing a long hallway with an elevator at the end.

“You know you’ve been compromised now, right? Shannon knows about you.” Ray looks over at Joel.

“One out of many, she doesn’t know about the rest of us.”

“Goooo B team.” You half heartedly punch your fist up as the elevator opens. That’s when the alarms go off. The three of you cover your ears and Joel herds you into the elevator and punches the last button. Once the doors slide shut the noise is muffled and you lower your hands.

“Well, Shannon and the Santa’s are in the bank.”

Joel nods. “This elevator is on a special power, so they can cut all the cords they want we’re still going up. And unless she has her own helicopter, we’ll beat them to the top." He starts looking around on the floor. “Hmmm- there it is.” He kneels down, his hand sliding a piece of the flooring to the side.

“Fancy.” You comment as he pulls out a couple guns with extra clips and hands them up to you and Ray.

“Are you two awake enough for this? It could be dicey uptop.” He closes the little hatch and leans back against the wall, arms crossed in front of him as you and Ray check out the guns.

“We’ll be fine.” Ray tucks the gun in the back of his jeans. “What about you though?”

“After the elevator opens I’m shoving you two out and then going down to the basement and getting the fuck out of here that way.”

“Gee, thanks.” You mimic his stance, leaning up against the wall across from him as Ray just stands in the middle of the elevator, head down, eyes closed. You reach out and grab onto his sleeve and pull him over to you, your arms going around his waist as you lay your head on his shoulder. He sighs and hugs you to him as you wait for the elevator to stop.

“Plan?” He asks solemnly.

“Kill every motherfucker in your way. But leave Shannon for me.”

“Oh, a little girl on girl action huh?” He laughs softly and squeezes you a little tighter. You bury your face into his chest and take in a shuddering breath. Shannon was good at what she did, and what she did was kill. You were good too; that’s why you were put on the same team. But you didn’t think you were on par with her, not in the slightest. Maybe if you were having a really good day, and she was having a really bad one…. You shake your head, unwrap yourself from around Ray and then give yourself a full body shake to wake yourself up.

“We’re almost there.” You look over at Joel who was looking up at the numbers over the doors; your eyes follow.  _‘Yup, almost there.’_

“Okay, we’re going to exit the elevator, get to the outside, you go left - I go right, we’ll meet at the stairs and then head up to the helipad together.” You check the gun again nervously, make sure the extra clip Joel gave you was easy to get to, and take a deep breath. You turn to Ray, and with one hand behind his neck, pull him down to you and press your lips to his eagerly. As the elevator dings you pull apart, breathless. His glasses fogged up, lips red, and eyes a little glazed over. “Ready?” Your voice was barely a whisper, a mix of fear and lust - maybe the kiss wasn’t such a good idea.

“Yeah,” Ray’s voice cracks, “sure, lets go.” You each move to the sides of the elevator and Ray slaps the ‘door open’ button. You hold in a breath as the doors slide open and then move in front of them, gun drawn. Nothing. You and Ray move out; slowly, stance aggressive. You check around the little room that the elevator opened out to, then moved to the doorway. Nodding at Ray, you move together, back to back. Nothing again. Good. You part, circling the top room of the tower slowly. You can hear a chopper in the distance but that could be a cop chopper or even Weazel News, you weren’t going to get excited yet. You take a moment to look out over the city. It’s a view you’ve seen often from the chopper. Still, it never failed to take your breathe away; especially in the early morning light. “Psst, Y/N!” You turn to see Ray waiting at the bottom of the stairs, pointing up.

You walk over quickly. “I think we should stay down here until Geoff gets here. We go up there we’re sitting ducks.”

“Agreed.” You move under the stairs, shielded from everything around you but still able to see. The sound of the chopper was getting closer but you couldn’t see it to pinpoint who it was, but it wasn’t long before  _whooosh_ , up it came the side of the bank, Michael leaning out of the side, gun in hand, his eyes scanning the roof. 

You and Ray move quickly, meeting them on the helipad, jumping in before they barely even touch down, Michael slamming the door shut behind you guys. You move to the seat next to Geoff as Ray stays in back and hooks himself in. Shoving the headset on you look over at Geoff.

“Do we know where Shannon is?”

“No.” He says, disgusted. “She hasn’t been around since yesterday morning. Caught her for two seconds on the camera up to your place, then poof. No sign of any Santas either, which means they’re probably packing up and moving their operation. Which, frankly, I’m glad for. If she wants to deal drugs, that’s her business. But she’s on my turf - you don’t do that shit on my turf!”

“I don’t want her getting away, Geoff!” He sighs and points the helicopter in the direction of the base on the docks. “She kidnapped us and was gonna kill us. She turned it personal.”

“She could make the same argument for you guys following her and keeping tabs on her.” He glances over at you with a frown.

“She was double crossing the crew, Geoff!” Ray shouts from the back.

“We’ll talk about it when we get back to the base. Keep your eyes open.” The cockpit and cabin went silent, the only sounds are the whirling of the blades for the next five or so minutes as you fly over Los Santos. As you near the landing pad on the dock, you see Ryan standing, waiting off to the side. Geoff lands and everyone exits. “I want all of you in the conference room. Gather everyone else that’s here.” Geoff points and walks over to Ryan, they talk for a minute before they head inside.

“So how much trouble do you think we’re in?” You look over at Ray with a grimace on your face.

“Honestly, I’m hoping he’s so mad he’ll punch me out and I can finally get some sleep.” He mutters as he slings an arm around your shoulders and pulls you into the hangar that served as base.

\-----

After an hour long meeting with the crew, with Geoff sitting silent for most of it, fingers steepled in front of him; you and Ray walk out into the afternoon sun behind the Jones'. “So do you guys wanna come back to our place to sleep or...?” Lindsay turns her head slightly towards you.

“Well we can’t go -”

“Hey, you two, get back in here.” The four of you turn to see Geoff standing in the hangar doorway.

“See ya guys later.” Michael pats Ray’s shoulder then he and Lindsay start walking back to the car. Ray groans beside you and the both of you trudge over to Geoff.

“You’re staying here until we know where Shannon is.”

“But Shannon knows where this is, isn’t that a little...” You look at him pointedly, “not smart?”

“But Shannon won’t know you’re here. The only people who know you will be here today is me, and the both of you. Are you going to tell her? No. Now get in here and we’ll set you up in the back room.” You follow Geoff back into the hangar and to the back room where rows of bunks sat for the crew that work the long shifts.

“I call top bunk.” Ray says tiredly and climbs up.

“You guys get some rest. Once you wake up I’m putting you on the trail of Shannon.”

You turn quickly. “Wait what?”

“What what? You assholes have been the ones following her, you know what she does all the time, where she hangs out - so once you guys are rested you’re in charge of finding her so we can deal with her.” He slaps the switch on the wall and the overhead light goes off, leaving you and Ray in the dark.

“Yay, tracking Shannon.” You say in the dark and turn while Ray laughs softly.

“Come on Y/N, it won’t be that bad. She’s probably gone. We’ll hit up the regular places, call around, we’ll be done by tomorrow night. Then we get to go find another apartment.” You walk to the bed and stand on your tiptoes, peering over the top of the mattress to look at Ray.

“You believe that?” He brushes the hair out of your face and places a kiss on your forehead.

“I believe it. Now, get some sleep.”

\-----

You didn’t get out of bed until 3 a.m.. Ray was still asleep, and Chris and Brandon were snoring in the bunks across from you. You walk quietly out of the room, through the empty and quiet main room, and walk outside to be greeted by the sound of waves and gulls. You wrap our arms around yourself and walk to the railing, looking out towards the airport. You almost didn’t hear the footsteps and the click of a safety being turned off behind you.

You throw your body to the right and your hand goes to your hip, looking for your gun. “Shit!” You didn’t have one on you. You just woke up and didn’t think to grab one.

“Get back over here, Y/N.” You turn and run, ducking around the boxes that were stacked behind the back of the hangar.

“Why are there so many boxes?!” You mutter as you hide behind a stack.

“Y/N, stop making this so hard on yourself.” You hear the soft thump of Shannon’s boots on the dock as she makes her way towards you. Heart pounding, you close your eyes and lean against the boxes, waiting. Once she sounds close enough you push the boxes back, then stand quickly as Shannon moves back. You rush her, slamming your body into hers and sending you both down to the ground with a grunt. The gun goes skidding out of her hands and under a pile of trash. You struggle over Shannon towards it but she grabs your leg and claws at your jeans, pulling you back and trying to propel herself forward towards the gun.

“No!” You kick at her, getting her in the chest and then dig your fingers between the planks and pull yourself towards the gun. Reaching out your fingers graze the handle before Shannon manages to pull you back a couple inches. “Dammit!” You kick out again getting her on her forehead and knocking that ridiculous elf hat off her head. Scrambling forward, you’re able to grab onto the gun and roll over to your back and bring it up just as Shannon stands and kicks it out of your hand. You both watch as it flies over the railing, and you hear the splash of the weapon landing in the ocean.

Shannon lets out a scream of frustration and drops on top of you, her fist flying - connecting with your cheek, other hand grabbing your hair. You punch out, landing a blow to her jaw and sending her backwards off of you. Kicking out, you get her in the ribs and knock the wind out of her. You stand shakily and wipe at the corner of your mouth with the back of your hand then spit out some blood. You take a step towards her and she comes up fast, pipe in her hands. It crashes down into your shoulder and you cry out in pain, stagger back and bump into the railing.

“You know,” Shannon heaves out, “I bet with that hurt shoulder you wouldn’t be able to swim.” She smiles, eyeliner and mascara running down her face, bruise already starting to form on her jaw as she walks slowly towards you, the pipe gripped tight in her hand.

“Why didn’t you just leave?”

“Because I don’t like loose ends. I take care of you now, and then Ray will be so heart broken he’s bound to slip up somewhere and then I can take him out.” Your heart beats in sync with the waves hitting the beach as you watch her. “Then I’ll take little operation elsewhere, I guess. Or maybe I’ll take out the rest of the crew. Then I’ll be in charge of Los Santos.” You stand almost toe to toe, she pushes the pipe up against your throat, and you grab onto it, trying to push it away but Shannon is stronger than you. She smiles as she pushes down as you struggle against her. “I think that’s what I’ll do, just take you all out one by one.” She pushes down harder, face screwed up in concentration as the pipe cuts off your oxygen, With the bit of strength of you have left you jab your thumbs into her eyes and she stumbles back with a screech. You fall to your knees, hands at your throat as you gasp for breath.

“Y/N? You out here?” You hear Ray call out from around the corner. You watch as Shannon’s head whips up and a smile slowly crawls across her face. She rights herself, grip tightening on the pipe still in her hands and she turns her back to you, moving towards the edge of the building. You stand shakily and run, wrapping your arms around her waist and pull her backwards. Your back slams into the railing, you hear wood splinter and then the railing gives away, sending you both plummeting into the cold water below.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a week in the hospital you can finally 'relax' at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> talks of injury, bruises, and a bunch of sex.

_“This is bullshit.”_

“Dr. Ward said no talking until the end of the week.” Ray smirks from his corner of the couch as you pout and grab your rag, wipe down the white board, and write something else.

_“It’s Tuesday.”_

“She’s just being careful, according to her you came close to having a crushed larynx, and then that dip in the ocean didn’t help.”

_“Anything new from Shannon?”_

“Nope, everyone is still keeping an eye and ear out though, Geoff is in contact with other people who owe him favors. Don’t worry, we’ll find her.” You growl with frustration, then frown harder as the vibrations make your throat hurt. You throw yourself backwards into Ray’s lap and look up at him, pressing an index finger to your lips and move it up to his with an eyebrow waggle. “Unfortunately none of that either.” You drop your hand and sit up, cross your arms and sulk into the couch.

It’s been a little less than a week since that night on the dock. After falling off everything was blurry, but Ray had tried to fill it in. He heard the splash, and Shannon’s scream as you fell. He jumped in after the both of you, but lost Shannon as he was trying to help you. You had passed out when you hit the water, the pain in your arm and the cold water sending your body into shock. You were out for the next day or so, and then the flowers came. A pot of forget-me-nots, with just a card that said ‘Shannon’. Blaine and Adam showed up to stand outside your door 10 minutes after the flowers and didn’t leave until you did. While you were in the hospital, the crew had moved you and Ray (who wouldn’t leave your bedside) into an apartment down the hall from Michael and Lindsay in one of the most secure apartment buildings in Los Santos.

You stare at the television screen, not even sure of what you were watching (you weren’t paying attention), but Ray seems to be entrapped by it. You look at him. e was as aggravated as you were, not only about the Shannon situation, but the fact that you couldn’t do anything. Between work and this bullshit it’s been a while. You unfold your arms and get off the couch, stepping over Ray’s legs as you head into the bedroom.

“Where you going?” You turn back and mime sleeping as you stifle a yawn. The medicine Dr. Ward had you on made you so tired all the time. “Okay, nap well, I’ll come check on you later.” You nod and go into the bedroom, shutting the door behind you. You peel off your clothes and walk to the closet, opening the door and you look at your semi-naked body in the full length mirror. The bruises your body were covered with had begun to turn a gross green color from the purple and blue they were just the other day; you make a face in the mirror as your hands run gently over them. There was a soft knock on the door and you look around the closet door as the bedroom door opens and Ray’s head pops in. You raise an eyebrow and watch as his jaw sets, his eyes looking at the bruises.

He comes into the room, quietly shutting the door behind him and walks over to you, his eyes never leaving your body. He stops about a foot away from you, hands clenched at his sides, he reaches out slowly, fingers grazing the edge of a small bruise and you shiver under his touch. You take that last step into his space, your body flush against his and you hear him draw in a breath.

“Y/N...” His voice cracks and you hold a finger up to his lips, silencing him. You replace your finger with your lips, arms wrapping around his neck. Ray softens under your touch, reciprocating the kiss. His hands move to rest on your hips, pulling you gently towards him with a moan, his hands dip lower and then he freezes and pulls back slightly to rest his forehead on yours. “We’re not supposed to be doing this.”

You bite your lip and grab his hand and hold it, palm up; with your index finger you spell out a word,  _‘slow’_ , and look up at him. Then, with his hand still in yours, you pull him over to the bed and back still turned towards him, point with your good - well, better - arm to the back of your bra. The strap lies right across the nice bruise you had from the dock railing. You should have taken it off when you got home, but after going to the doctors again and then grocery shopping? You were just exhausted when you got home and flopped right onto the couch with Ray.

Ray’s fingers were quick and light, your bra falling forward as you feel his lips against your back, hands moving around to cup your breasts. Your head tilts back and your hands cover his; he makes his way up, leaving featherlight kisses up your back. You turn, wrapping your arms back around his neck and pull him down to you and kiss him, soft, slow, your fingers playing with his hair at the nape of his neck. Ray’s hands move down, hooking into the top of your panties and pushes down. You spread your legs and they fall, Ray’s hand goes between your legs caressing you lightly. You moan and eagerly press yourself against him, ignoring the slight pain in your throat as his other hand nudges you to the bed. You sidestep out of your underwear and break apart from Ray. You turn to climb on the bed when he carefully grabs your arm.

“Are you sure about this?” He looks down at you, worried, with his brow furrowed. You smile and nod, then tug at his shirt. “Okay but... just tell me if you need to stop okay? I don’t want to hurt you. Besides, I can always go finish myself off.” He laughs as he holds his hand up. You slap his chest and then hop up onto the bed and motion to his clothes. Ray’s hands go to the bottom of his shirt and then he pauses. “Hang on, be right back.” He turns and practically runs out of the room as you sit confused. You roll your eyes and sigh, then turn and dig into the bedside drawer. You weren’t sure if it was Ray, or one of the guys who moved all your stuff in, but you found the nice little stocked drawer last night. You turn back and adjust on the bed as Ray comes running back in, his iPod in one hand, your white board and marker in the other. He tosses the board and marker at your side and then starts scrolling on his iPod.

_"What? Do you want me to write 'yes, right there, harder!' on this?"_  You turn it and prop it up on your stomach and poke his thigh with your toe. He looks up, pushes his glasses up, and then laughs.

“No, I just thought, afterwards, neither of us would want to get up and you might need it.”

_“Thoughtful.”_

“Well I try.” He pokes at his screen and then puts the ipod on the dresser and turns back to you as the music starts. Ray starts moving his hips in time to the music and slowly unbuckles his belt. You cover your face and fall back onto the bed as you hold back a laugh. “What?” He says laughing as he unbuttons his pants.

_“Just get over here.”_

“No sexy dance?” You shake your head with a smile. “Your loss.” He starts undressing, chucking his clothes around the room as he watches you write.

_“I’ll live.”_  He kneels on the bed and you toss the board to the side, opening your legs and holding out your arms to him. He crawls up and your hands reach up and thread behind his head to pull him down. His glasses bump against your nose as you kiss, his body laying over yours. You could feel he was trying to put most of his weight on his elbows and knees, you suck in his bottom lip and nip it gently, your hands moving around and pushing up on his chest.

He sits up and looks down at you. “What?” He murmurs, arms braced on either side of your head. You smile and then reach down between you, grabbing onto his semi-hard cock with one hand and run your thumb over the head. He leans down swiftly, capturing your mouth with a fiery kiss as you pump him slowly, feeling him harden under your touch. Your other hand gropes around the bed, looking for the condom you had sat down when Ray threw your board on the bed.

You hear the crinkle of the foil as you hit it and smile as you grab it. You tap Ray on the shoulder with it and then wave it in front of his face as he pulls back, glasses askew and hair all messy. He grabs it from you and sits up, your hand still working him slowly, spreading the little drop of precum around as he opens the condom. He nudges your hand away and you watch as he rolls it on, your hands resting on his hips. When he’s done he licks the tips of his fingers and then slides his hand between your legs, his fingers gliding over your wetness and spreading your lips. You grasp at his hips, pulling him forward with urgency.

Ray scoots back just a little and chuckles. “Slow Y/N, we’re going slow. I do not wanna put you out of commission for longer. And if we damage something Dr. Ward might just have my head.” He leans down a bit and mock whispers, “And not the one attached to my neck.” You give his hip a quick pinch and then reach over for your board with a broad grin on your face.

_“Don’t make me laugh asshole.”_

Ray’s hands rest on your knees and he bends down, placing a kiss on your forehead. “This weekend I’m going to do everything in my power to make you laugh for a full day - and the day after that we’re not leaving the bed and I’m going to make you moan and scream.” You put the board back down and then hold up your pinky finger. Ray smiles and hooks his pinky around yours. “Promise.” You nod and untangle your finger from his and tap at your wrist and then make an ‘o’ with one hand and insert your index finger of the other into it while looking at him. “Alright, alright, I got it.” Another quick kiss and he reaches down to guide himself into you, hips moving forward slightly as you bend your knees more and adjust yourself.

Your eyes flutter closed and you let out a drawn out contented sigh as he slides in. You grab hold of his shoulders and pull him down, your legs going around his hips and pulling him into you until you were pelvis to pelvis. Ray rests on his hands, nuzzling and kissing at your neck as his hips move leisurely back and forth, you move a hand up and cup the back of his head, tangling it in his hair as he works up your jaw, nipping you on the chin lightly. Then his lips are back on yours, full of desire and want. You move your legs back down, bracing your feet on the bed and start to move your hips up, to meet him stroke for stroke.

He moans, his hips starting to pick up speed as you caress his back, raking your nails across his skin. You could feel the pressure build up already and you cling to Ray. You wrap your arms around his shoulder and your legs back around his waist as the sounds of skin slapping against skin fills the room, the slight squeak of the bed accompanying it. You stare into each others eyes as he pumps into you, his glasses slipping down his nose. Smiling, you push them back up with a finger and kiss him, moving your body up to meet his.

Ray adjusts and as he pushes in he hits you at just the right spot and you fall back against the bed with a groan, you put a knuckle into your mouth and bite down to keep from shouting out as your body shudders around him, your orgasm cresting over you. He stills, concern etched on his face as you ride out your orgasm, your legs falling from around his waist. When your orgasm tapers off you smile up at Ray and grab hold of his face, bringing it down to yours and kiss him passionately, your body moving around his again, your legs hooking around his and pulling him into you.

“Wait, are you okay?” He braces himself on one hand and smooths back your hair with the other.

You open your eyes and look up into his and nod.  _“I’m fine.”_   You mouth, _“Go.”_

“Are you -” You cut him off with a quick slap to his ass that makes him flinch and smile. “Alright, fine.” He adjusts himself slightly, getting up on his knees and moving your legs so they hooked over his arms that lay on either side of your waist. He looks up at you, checking in with you and you nod. You were fine, your legs weren’t the problem, it was mostly your upper body you couldn’t do much with. He starts moving his hips, his eyes trained on you, watching your face as he moves, his jaw set. You hold onto his wrists, squeezing them in encouragement and reassurance.

You feel your second orgasm build quickly as he pumps away, his eyes now closed in concentration and he’s breathing heavily. You know he’s close but holding back and you squeeze around him, making him growl low in his throat and falter ever so slightly. You get up on your elbows and place kisses all around his face, your shoulder aching but you push that away as the new position your body is in brings Ray right up against your g-spot. your head hangs back as pushes into you with grunts, his strokes hard and fast. You start silently coaxing him on, hearing just little breaths leave your mouth as you come again, your legs squeezing his arms and you fall back onto the bed, hands again reaching out for him. Ray groans above you, his strokes quick now, body rigid. He lets out a loud grunt and stills, eyes opening and focusing on your face. He moves his arms, letting your legs fall down again and he lays on you, braced up on his elbows, and kisses you as he moves, making you shudder around him, prolonging both of your orgasms with slower, longer strokes.

Then he groans and stills again, his sweaty body sagging down on yours, his hands move up, sweeping the hair from your face and cupping your jaw as he places kisses around your face, his cock twitching in you and little grunts escaping his mouth. You kiss him back, smile plastered on your face as you run your hands through his hair. With one last kiss he rolls over, sliding out of you and making the both of you moan again.

Ray turns on his side, head propped up on his elbow and looks over at you. “You okay?” You nod and turn slightly towards him. “You sure?”

_“I’m sure.”_   You mouth.  _“Board?”_  You make a writing motion with your hand.

“Uh, I think I heard it fall, hang on.” Ray gets up and looks around on his side of the bed, shaking his head he walks to the other side and finds your board and hands it to you with the pen. As you write he disposes of the condom and goes to the bathroom for a washcloth for you.

_“Bath and massage?”_  You hold it up as he walks back into the room.

“Mmm, how about food, then bath and massage?” You nod, your stomach taking that moment to growl. Ray laughs and leans down, handing you the washcloth with a quick kiss. Oh, you would be just fine.


End file.
